


The Storybrooke Ice Bucket Challenge

by woodelf



Series: The Floofy!verse [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf
Summary: When Henry nominates both of his grandfathers to take the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, the whole town ends up getting involved.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Henry Mills, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Henry Mills & Prince Charming | David Nolan, Henry Mills & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: The Floofy!verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836043
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	The Storybrooke Ice Bucket Challenge

“So what’s this about, Henry?”

David and Rumpelstiltskin had showed up at Granny’s a couple of minutes apart, to find Henry and Neal sitting in a booth together, sharing a plate of fries and root beer floats. Rumpelstiltskin had promptly helped himself to some fries.

“Have you heard about the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge?” Henry asked his grandfathers. “It’s to raise awareness and money for research into ALS, or Lou Gehrig’s disease. You challenge somebody, and that person either has to donate money to the charity or have a bucket of ice water dumped over their head. And then you have the right to nominate someone else. A lot of people do both. They’ve raised millions of dollars so far. I did it.”

His grandfathers had noticed Henry’s hair was damp, but had assumed he’d been swimming.

“Took it like a champ, too.” Neal said proudly. “Here, want to see?” He took out his phone, selected the video he’d filmed and passed it over.

 _“I nominate my grandfathers, David Nolan and Rumpelstiltskin.”_ the image of Henry declared, before they saw his father hoist a large pail of water and ice cubes up and tip it over the boy’s head, Henry yelping and squinching his eyes shut as it cascaded over him, then grinning at the camera triumphantly and wringing his shirt out.

“Good for you, Henry,” David said proudly. “I guess I could do it. Some ice water might feel good on a day like this.”

“I’ll write you a check,” said Rumpelstiltskin indulgently, reaching for his wallet.

“What, afraid of a little cold water?” David smirked.

“I see no reason to get wet and chilled when a check would be more helpful to this organisation,” Rumpelstiltskin said mildly.

“Like Henry said, you can do both,” David reminded him. “But don’t worry; I understand. Might be too much of a shock for your old heart.”

“You’ve got a couple of centuries on you too, you know.” Rumpelstiltskin glared.

“So then do it,” David challenged.

“Belle might like seeing you in some wet clothes,” Neal put in helpfully.

Belle liked seeing him wet, period, Rumpelstiltskin reflected, pleasantly reminded of the bath they’d shared last night. “I notice that _your_ hair isn’t damp,” he observed, looking at his son.

“Nah. Henry thought you two would be more fun.” Neal grinned.

“But if I accepted this challenge, then I could nominate you, am I correct?” Rumpelstiltskin smiled wolfishly.

“Yep.” Henry grinned. “That’s the fun part, passing the challenge along.”

Rumpelstiltskin thought of nominating Belle as well, but then decided he didn’t want anyone looking at his wife in wet clothes besides himself. And if she did it, she’d want people to see that she had done it. But then he realised it went both ways; if he did it, he’d want Belle to know that he had done it. And then she would want to do it too. He supposed he could have a towel ready to wrap around her. 

“So how do we go about this?” David asked.

“I figured we could do it right here outside Granny’s, since she has lots of ice,” Henry said cheerfully. “And I’ll film you, so you have proof that you did it." 

"Wait a minute,” said Rumpelstiltskin, thinking things out. “If you do it, who are you going to challenge next?”

“Snow, I guess, but only if she wants to do it,” David said.

“And if I do it, and nominate you, Neal, who are you going to challenge?”

“Emma,” he said promptly, grinning.

“And who do you think Emma would challenge?” There was a gleam of mischief in Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes, and when Neal didn’t answer right away, he prompted, “Who in this town do you think she would most like to see get drenched in a bucket of ice water?”

“Oh god,” realised Henry, a slow, delighted smile spreading on his face.

“Regina,” three voices said as one.

“That’s brilliant,” breathed David.

“She couldn’t turn it down, not without losing face,” said Neal. 

“Not when the Dark One himself had already done it,” agreed Rumpelstiltskin smugly. “If we’re going to do this, let’s go big. Get the whole town involved. We have to be seen to be doing it. If Emma agrees to challenge Regina, we want as many people as possible to hear that challenge, so she can’t ignore it. Henry, could you print up some information sheets? About the Challenge, and what ALS is, and where to donate?”

“Sure.”

“We can put them out around town. Here, the post office, the drug store, the library. I know Belle will want to get involved – maybe she could put up a display board, and people could pin up pictures of themselves showing that they took the challenge. That’s part of the appeal, isn’t it, Henry? To be able to say that you did it? And show people?”

“Yeah,” Henry admitted. “It’s not as easy as just donating some money, and you feel good about yourself after.”

“So let’s make this as public as possible,” said Rumpelstiltskin, “We could set up down at the docks. They have ice, for the fish coming in off the boats. And it could just be swept back into the harbour afterwards.”

“I can’t believe you came up with this,” marveled David. “But just think how many people would show up if they knew Regina was going to do it. We could put out a jar for donations.”

“Yes!” Henry enthused. “Even if everyone just gave a dollar or two, it would add up.”

“I’m impressed, too, Papa,” said Neal. “I expected if anything, you would have done it just for Henry in the privacy of your backyard.”

“And I would have felt silly doing it.” Rumpelstiltskin agreed. “But this way – it’s a grand gesture.” He flourished his hands in the air and Henry giggled. “That wins me bonus points from not only you two and Belle, but a chance to see Regina get drenched. She’ll hate having to do it, but she’ll want to look like a hero in Henry’s eyes, too.” It’s a win-win situation all around.“

"It’s totally devious and I love it. So when do we do it?”

“Tomorrow afternoon?” suggested Henry. “You’re supposed to do the challenge within 24 hours of receiving it. I can have the information sheets printed out for you in about an hour.”

“Bring a stack by here,” Ruby said, startling them. Obviously she had been listening in. “I’ll make sure everyone who stops in knows about it. Do I have to be challenged first to challenge somebody else?” She thought of Victor, in a wet, clinging shirt, and licked her lips.

“I don’t think so. As long as you do the challenge first yourself,” answered Henry. 

“All right, bud, let’s go get those sheets printed out and spread the word.” Neal clapped Henry on the shoulder and slid out of the booth. Henry followed. “See you guys later.”

——————————–

By the next afternoon, the town was buzzing with the news. Both Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One himself, and Prince Charming had agreed to be doused in ice water to raise money for a charity. Anyone willing to do the same could challenge someone else to do it as well. The was a festive air down at the docks. One of Leroy’s dwarf brothers ran the printing shop, and had not only provided a huge banner to string up but a stack of t-shirts to change into that declared “I took the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge.” A sizable crowd had gathered by 1 pm, when David and Rumpelstiltskin had announced they were going to do their challenges. 

David stepped up onto a bench to address the crowd. “Before the entertainment begins, I’d like to direct your attention to my grandson Henry, whom you can thank for challenging us. He’s already taken his own ice bath, and I’d like to say how proud of him I am for always being willing to help people.” He pointed to where Henry was set up with a card table and a jar for donations, a big stack of towels donated by both Belle and Granny ready for those needing to dry off. “If you enjoy the show, please consider donating something to support finding a cure for this terrible disease. Every single dollar helps. We might be cut off from the world here in Storybrooke, but we are not cut off from humanity. And I’d also like to give full credit to Rumpelstiltskin here –” he indicated the man standing by his side – “For not only making a sizable donation and taking the challenge as well, but coming up with the idea of making it a public event, to spread further awareness and encourage more people to take the challenge." 

He jumped down from the bench and took up a stance, feet shoulder width apart, arms down, fists clenched. ” I nominate my beautiful wife Snow, who might look like a delicate flower, but if you’ve ever stared down one of her arrows, you know she’s one fierce lady as well.“ He nodded at Rumpelstiltskin. "Ready.”

Rumpelstiltskin placed the bucket on the bench, then climbed up beside it and picked it up. He’d shed jacket and tie and waistcoat, the sleeves of his usual dress shirt rolled up above his elbows. He glanced at Neal, who was doing the filming, and saw he was ready with his camera. 

“I have to admit, I’m going to enjoy this," Rumpelstiltskin remarked with a grin, and dumped the bucket directly over the top of David’s head, the splash of the water and ice hitting the ground muffling the prince’s _"Oh shit!”_

David shook himself off like a dog with a loud “Brrr!” as Snow, smiling, brought him a towel and a dry t-shirt, someone in the crowd letting out a wolf-whistle as he stripped his wet one off and briskly rubbed himself dry before donning the dry t-shirt. He held up his arms in victory, the crowd cheering, then turned to Rumpelstiltskin. 

“Your turn, my friend.”

Leroy, standing nearby, passed him the refilled bucket. 

“For you, Henry,” Rumpelstiltskin called, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting his head high. 

“Thanks, Grandpa!” Henry called back. “Both of you!”

“I nominate my wife Belle and my son Neal,” announced Rumpelstiltskin, then nodded at David. David hefted the bucket and dumped it, quickly stepping back to avoid getting re-drenched and chuckling as he beheld the expression on Rumpelstiltskin’s face. “You’re right, this is fun!” Whoops of laughter and more cheering resounded from the crowd. 

“Damn, that’s cold," Rumpelstiltskin shook himself much as David had, his longer hair sending the water flying, inadvertently splashing Belle as she stepped forward with a towel and t-shirt as Snow had. "Sorry, love.”

Belle laughed. “I’m going to get a lot wetter than that. I’m so proud of you.” She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, then looked him up and down. “As good as you look with that shirt clinging to your skin, would you like a dry t-shirt?” She held it up.

Rumpelstiltskin rubbed the towel over his head, making his hair stick up every which way. “I could just dry off with magic,” he suggested, but Belle shook her head firmly.

“Nope. Either stay in the wet shirt or put on the t-shirt. Nice and warm from the sun,” she said temptingly.

“I’ll put on the dry shirt if you take off my wet one,” he bargained. They had moved off to the side and Snow was stepping into place to get doused, the crowd’s attention focusing on her.

“I think I can manage that.” Her cheeks dimpled as she draped the t-shirt over her shoulder and began unbuttoning his shirt. When it hung fully open, she slid her hands back up his chest, making sure to drag her thumbs over his cold-stiffened nipples as she did so and hearing his quick intake of breath. She pushed the wet fabric off his shoulders and he shucked it gladly, draping it over a nearby bollard, and toweling himself dry before taking the proffered tee and tugging it down over his head. Soft, warm, and dry, it did admittedly feel good.

“You look adorable.” Belle finger-combed his hair into some semblance of order, smoothing it down, then wrapped her arms around him, kissing him soundly. When she finally let him go, she was smiling, and Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Either you’re turned on by t-shirts, in which case I’ve been dressing all wrong, or I’m being rewarded for my philanthropic deed. Either way, I approve.”

“Maybe a little of both,” she teased. “You look all snuggly and disheveled right now, like when we wake up in the morning. I like it.”

Snow had nominated Ruby, who earned more cheers when she stripped down to a sports bra in full view of the crowd before pulling her new t-shirt over her head, and she nominated Dr. Whale. He had been called and had promised to come by as soon as he had a break from his shift at the hospital. That meant it was Neal’s turn. He handed over the camera to Emma, whom he challenged before getting doused, and she in turn grinned as she passed him a towel and dry t-shirt. Emma stepped up onto the bench as David had, so everyone present could see and hear her. 

“It gives me great pleasure to nominate the next person to take the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge – if she dares,” she said with relish. “I nominate Regina Mills.”

The crowd went wild. Henry yanked out his phone and dialed. 

“Hey, Mom – you’ve been challenged! You’re gonna do it, right?”

————————————-

When she showed up about a half hour later, Regina did not look amused. No one had left after Henry had informed everyone that he had cajoled her into both donating and taking the Challenge, pointing out that even Rumpelstiltskin had done it. Whale had showed up, playing to the crowd and stripping bare chested before even getting doused, nominating some of his co-workers at the hospital. More people had continued to challenge others in the meantime, keeping the crowd entertained. But every eye turned to Regina when she came into view, and people parted to let her through. 

Henry beamed and went and gave her a hug, knowing he was going to enjoy this as much as anyone. “Thanks for coming, Mom. I knew you’d do it.”

“Anything for you, Henry.” Regina plastered a fake smile on her face, but her eyes were stony when they fell upon Emma, who got to her feet and approached.

“So glad you could join us, Madame Mayor,” she said, grinning. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

“I’m sure you have. Where’s Rumpelstiltskin? This was all his idea, wasn’t it?”

“I merely accepted the challenge of your son, and passed it along. Who knew it would come to you?” he asked smoothly.

Regina turned, having failed to notice Rumpelstiltskin sitting beside Belle on the tailgate of David Nolan’s pick-up truck, looking ten years younger than usual clad in a white t-shirt with lettering, his fine hair having already dried soft and fluffy in the warm sun and breeze coming off the water. Belle had gathered her wet hair in a long, thick braid, knowing it would dry in natural waves by the evening. Their hands were nauseatingly entwined. 

“You look dry,” she commented acerbically. “Are you sure you didn’t enchant everyone into thinking you did it?”

“Sun’s hot,” Rumpelstiltskin said mildly, though in truth he had used a whisper of magic to dry his socks and shoes, not wanting to ruin the fine leather footwear. His lightweight linen trousers had dried fairly quickly, he suspected a lot faster than David’s heavier denim jeans had. Belle, in her short skirt, bare legs, and sandals had been even more sensibly dressed for the occasion. “And there’s photographic proof.”

“Oh, I’ll look forward to seeing that,” she said, and turned away and addressed Emma. “All right, let’s get this over with. What do I have to do?”

“Step over here.” Emma directed her where to stand. “First you get to nominate someone else to take the Challenge.”

The problem was, everyone that Regina would have liked to see doused had already done it. She finally nominated Granny, who merely smiled with the air of someone who was beyond being badgered into doing anything that she didn’t want to do, drew out some bills, and walked over to drop them into Henry’s donation jar. Regina glared at her, inwardly fuming that she couldn’t pass along the humiliation that she was about to undergo. 

“Ready?’ asked Emma cheerfully. She had gotten a larger bucket than the one they had originally started with, and it was full. 

Regina attempted a smile for the crowd. "Do it,” she hissed from behind her teeth. 

Emma didn’t dump the ice water and jump back out of the splash zone. She poured it slowly, lovingly, over Regina’s head and shoulders, making sure she was thoroughly soaked. Several people flinched back as Regina’s shriek rent the air, her shoulders hunching up defensively as she fought to stand still under the onslaught. 

The photographer from the Storybrooke Mirror snapped away busily.

————————————-

When the morning paper was delivered the next day, the story covered the front page. Under the headline _“Freezing ALS In Its Tracks!"_ was a large photo of Regina looking like a drowned rat. By late afternoon, every single copy had been snapped up by the citizens of Storybrooke. Regina fumed but a brief visit from Rumpelstiltskin with a warning kept her from taking any retaliatory action against those involved at the paper.

Henry cut the article out of his copy and pasted it into his scrapbook, along with pictures of himself and the other members of his family caught in action, everyone’s face reflecting the shock of the cold water pouring over them. He grinned as he looked at them, remembering the fun, thinking what a great family he had, at long last.

"Best. Summer. Ever.” he pronounced with satisfaction, closing the book and returning it to his shelf. He wondered what was going to happen next. 


End file.
